A usual internal combustion engine system comprises an internal combustion engine, in particular a piston engine, a fresh air system for supplying fresh air to the internal combustion engine, an exhaust gas system for discharging exhaust gas from the internal combustion engine and an exhaust gas recirculation system for recirculating exhaust gas from the exhaust gas system to the fresh air system. The driving force for the exhaust gas recirculation is a pressure gradient between a removal point via which exhaust gas from an exhaust gas line flows into a recirculation line, and an introduction point via which the recirculated exhaust gas flows from the recirculation line into a fresh air line. In order to be able to control the removal flow entering into the recirculation line, the exhaust gas recirculation system can be equipped with an exhaust gas valve assembly. Such an exhaust gas valve assembly can principally be arranged in the exhaust gas line downstream of the removal point to generate a bottleneck in the exhaust gas flow by reducing the penetratable cross-section, which bottleneck increases the pressure in the exhaust gas upstream of the exhaust gas valve assembly. As a result, the pressure difference between removal point and introduction point increases, which increases the recirculatable exhaust gas quantity. For this purpose it is usual to stationarily set a desired recirculation flow or recirculation rate by means of the exhaust gas valve assembly working as throttle valve by bringing the exhaust gas valve assembly in a permanent, thus, stationary position which results in the desired exhaust gas recirculation rate. As soon as another exhaust gas recirculation rate is desired, the exhaust gas valve assembly is brought accordingly into another position which it then maintains again stationarily and which results in the desired EGR rate.